Missing
by Billy Tom Plummer Ledger
Summary: Eden is raised in her wiccan family and should be used to her precognitions by now... but she isnt, starting in a new school she finds herself introduced to even more magic, wiccan or mortal
1. Chapter 1

Pure Trinity plays softly in the background of my bedroom. The jade green and navy blue lace curtains are blockiing the nights cold air from entering my room. The brown candle in front of me glows in the darkness. The flames adding heat to this August night. I begin to start carving into it when a knock sounds from outside my door.

"Eden, sweetie, its time to go to bed," my mother called out. The doorknob started to twist and before I could even think coherently I took the blanket that everything, the candle, an amber crystal, drawn out cinnamon, slice of lemon, parsley, sage and thyme and flipped it over so that it cradled everything. Grabbing the other end I threw it onto my dark wooden floors. I jumped off the bed and stood tall and then saw the flames.

"Crap," I muttered repeatedly as I stomped on the fire.

"Eden," my mother spoke suspiciously as she was in my room. My mother was where I got half my looks, my amber eyes and her brown hair, her lips, her nose and then pretty much everything else is my dads. She's the average height and weight for a mother who is thirty six and looks more like my best friend dressed in light jeans and a cozy light purple t shirt over a long gray long sleeve shirt.

"H-Hey mom, I-I was just… making my bed," I told her when I put together a good lie. Not quick enough though.

"Protection spell?"

"W-What are you talking about?" I stuttered again.

She smiled and shook her head. "Go to bed Eden, its your first day of school tomorrow." With that she closed the door behind her while I stood there, frozen in fear. First day of highschool, tomorrow. I think I am going to be sick. Instead of throwing up I cleaned up my favorite blanket. The blanket I have had since I was a baby. It was just a plain purple cotton throw that my grandmother made me… wow, I am doing sarcasm to myself. I _really _need a life. Its still about eleven at night and almost midnight and being completely energized from the spell… or what was of the ruins of it, I decide to take a shower. Not surpising, the cold water calms me down a whole lot. And yes, I said cold.

After my shower I smelled of sweet vanillaness and rosemary mintiness. I cleaned my face and did all of what I could think of before reaching for the advil pm. I swallowed that with the glass cup I kept in here. It was an antique I got from this vintage store in town that was made of rhondite. Rhondite is just rose peppered with specks of black and brown. I worked at the store this summer, twelve hours a week and my paycheck consisted of 7.50 dollars of minium wage. Lucky me. I cradled up in my bed with my sof t brown lacey covers hugging me as I laid there wishing for sleep. And wishing for none at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

The cries grow louder and louder by each step I take. I keep moving closer to the cries and reaching out in the darkness. The trees poke me in the stomach and legs and anywhere they can find. My hands hold onto the first thing they find and clutch that object as I keep on walking. _I have to help this person_. My eyes are open but it is so dark out I have to blink a few times to convince myself they arent open. Its pitch black and I cant even see my feet. Or the person crying.

My hands feel for something else to hold onto but find nothing. I think they clutch onto another tree but its just thin air and I trip down. Its then that my mind wanders a little bit. I can still hear those horrible screams of fear and sadness but then there is something else out here. A sweet and seductive voice.

"Come and play Eden, its Eden garden, isnt it?" With those words spoken softly in the darkness something changes. I'm no longer scared but energetic and ready for anything. Before I was tired but now I feel vitalized. As if I got some really good weed into my hands. "Come and play Eden," the sweet voice calls out again. Another horrible scream, louder and cut off this time but I don't care. All I care about is that magnificent voice. I can feel the wind shift as something moves in the darkness.

Something or someone, maybe a someone glides toward me in an angelic way. As if their feet barely touch the ground.

"Come and play Eden," the voice hisses. "Have an apple from your tree," it said. I felt the presence of his body on mine. Towering me and pining me to the ground. "Come and play," he whispered sweetly into my ear and kissed my neck and collar bone. His cold hands touched the buttons of my shirt and barely undid it. His lips moved from my collar bone to my lips without leaving my skin.

We kissed and his tongue swirled around mine in ways I didn't believe before. I wasn't just an average fourteen yearold or an average witch at this moment. I was special in a way to be touched like this. His lips parted from mine and his voice spoke again.

"Taste the apple," and his voice faded in the darkness as I slowly woke up. My alarm clock rang like a cathedral's bells at five fifty am. Too early to wake up but I roll over to my side anyway and groan at my alarm clock. Those hideous glowing numbers that are multicolor by every second, changing and becoming brighter and brighter. I grab the alarm clock and yank it out of the socket and throw it across the room.

It's definitely the first day of school. I don't bother showering because of how tired I am but I splash cool water onto my face to help me wake up. It helps a little bit. My bag is all made, the locker is set up and my outfit is picked out. So why did I wake up so early? I don't know but I get dressed in the planned outfit my mom and I picked out. This sleeveless button down brown shirt that had the layers and the tight sulken in bottom. Right out of the seventeen hundreds. That and dark blue boot cut jeans.

I even curl my hair a little because of how early I woke up and apply some lip gloss and mascara, the eyeliner. All of the usuals. Walking downstairs I go immediately into the kitchen. That's how our house is built. Kyle, my younger brother is already at the table there. His brown hair ruffled down to his shoulders, looks layered but it isnt. He has my dads blue eyes and looks a lot like our mom. Who is standing beside my dad in front of the stove.

Her arm is wrapped around his arm and she is laying her head on his shoulder. I'm not one of those kids who say Go Get A Room because its nice to see them happy. Not _too_ happy though.

"Kid in the room," I complained like a normal teenager. Of course neither of them bought it and continued on.

"Uh, I don't know," my father muttered. I sat down next to Kyle and remembered why I woke up so early. Breakfast.

"What are they talking about now?" I asked.

"Mabon," oh. Yeah, mom owns her own wiccan bookstore here in Boston so she has to keep up on all of the holidays and stuff. All I know about Mabon is that its colors are browns, dark golds and reds. Not a whole lot to go on. That and its basically the fall equinox. Mom really likes to go those things.

"Do you not want to go with me or something?" Our mom asked, a little offended.

"No its not that, it would never be that Stacey," dad replied quickly as he pur his hands on her arms and pulled her in for a hug. "Of course I want to go its just that I don't think I can get away from work." With that ending he kissed her forehead and hugged her like he always does. A big and cozy warming hug.

"I know, I guess you just have to listen to everything I tell you," my mom says as she hugs him back. Pushing herself against him she added, "you're going to be a very sorry man Jacob LeBlanc."

It's the first day of highschool and you would think everything would be on a good start. I got my locker open, I can find all of my classes. There is just the subject of classes. This is why I don't have a life. Disturbing dreams and homework to go along with it. Now, lets take a look and grieve over my schedule.

Drawing I Mr. Garner

English Mrs. Gonzalez

History Ms. Breslin

Algebra I Mr. Bowin

Study Hall

Lunch

BiologyMrs. Meester

P.E.Mr. Hanson

This is going to suck. It is way too early to take anything serious.

"Yo you," I heard someone yell out in the cluttered hallway. Dismissing it I slung my book bag over my shoulder and started my way to art. "Hey!" The voice called out again in the sea of water. "Slow down," someone huffed. I turned around and saw the black hair bending down. Breathing heavily. She stood up slowly and brushed her side bangs out of the way. Her lips were thin and small, she looked kind of asian – chinese looken but was fully american in her brown Abbey Dawn trench coat and long black shirt that had those silk almost belt thingys across the bottom of the shirt. She wore a plaid skirt, red.

"You okay, Kath?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah," she waved it off. Still breathing heavily. "You need to slow down already."

"I'm standing right here," I pointed out.

"Are you?" Her hands reached to hold onto me. I laughed and took it. Our arms lingered together. "Stop dragging me."

I kept on walking and she lead me towards her locker which was closer to the library. By her locker, always and forever was Rafe Weaven and with him were his four minions. The tall basketball players, one with the long red curls that likes to go by Fritz. Ugly as hell. His basketball companion is London, tall and dark chocolate and somewhat hot if he wasn't a complete a hole. Then there was Piz, Jeffrey Piznarski, the most perverted guy you will ever meet in this place. And last but not least, the official jackass of the nineth grade. Logan Stewart. About five seven and skinny as a stick.

Trust me, they arent as innocent as they look.

I leaned against the locker and my head was lying on the hard steel of the locker. Just watching them made me sick as they talked about their most recent victims.

"Oh man, Carly has to be the hottest chick in this place!" London yelled out in a whisper to his friends.

"Yeah, come on Logan how do you do it?" Fritz envied his friend. His big brown eyes full of lust and jealousy.

"Aww, its all about practice my boys. Practice." He said in his not so deep and smooth voice. A childs voice yet matured into smooth lies. Logan Stewart has such an ego. He and his friends paid this guy I liked last year to ask me out but instead he faked dead. I had nightmares about that, thinking it was real but instead it was about the new born baby living next door being hit by the rock Logan threw to rush me outside to find that jackass faking dead. They were ready, fake blood and everything. The baby died. For weeks I cried in my room and my mom would comfort me by stroking my hair. Like the last scene in Thirteen.

I know the girls they are talking about. Their counter parts on the feminine side. I know all of them by name, Tricia, Wendy, Evelyn, Lilly and Kristen. Tricia the bubblehead blonde that is utterly the biggest flirt in school, and Wendy is her bimbette friend. Always together, as if their sides were sewn together. Then there was Evelyn, the bitch who steals all the boyfriends of the innocent eyed girls, nineth graders to seniors. In college. Lilly is the self obsessed one that is in her second year of nineth grade and her new best friend Kristen is the only innocent one. The only one who is a virgin in another form of English.

She used to be my friend.

Then she got accepted into their clique. For a while it was cool, she would hang with me and Kath when they werent around but at school she was a complete stranger. That strangeness completed now.

"Looks like you have another fan London," Logan called out hilariously. Laughing like the heyena he is. London looked over my way and instead of blushing and turning my head like a good little girl I locked onto his eyes. Telling him everything he didn't want to know through my eyes.

"Eden, you okay?" I heard Kath's voice speak into my ear. "Eden," she tugged on my arm. Shaking my head I got out of my trance and focused on her and the girl next to her. A tall chick, about five six or so and her head was shaved. It looked good on her, against her brown skin. It wasn't long but she still had bangs on her forehead, small as they were.

"Uh,yeah, what's up Kath?"

"The bell rung, and this is Nish Waverly, my new locker mate, I was wondering if you wanted to walk with us?"

"Sure," and hopefully I don't trip on my sorry ass with them. Nish seemed cool enough, not completely emo in her black tight jeans and her black tank top with the lacey floral arm warmers that went from her shoulders to her wrists. They mostly talked about what they had in common and their schedule. They went to their first period algebra together because the classrooms were next together. Instead of lingering by their classes and hten getting a bad first impression on this Mr. Garner I went straight to class.

The class was your usual art room. Wooden tables that fit up to four with those uncomfortable stools. The class was already half filled. Most of them with their designer labels of Abercrombie and Fitch or Hollister. A lot of potientally cute guys that masked themselves by looking like a girl and girls that were right out of an escort magazine. Nauseating. I took a seat in the corner where there was a few people who I might connect to. One girl who had her caramel hair match her skin tone. She was dressed in a pale pink dress that went to her knees. It had lace by her collar bone and the ending of the knees. Her hair down to her shoulders and curled to waves that could fit her face that made her look like a fairy.

I was about to say hi but then our teacher whistled. The old fashioned way with two fingers in his mouth. He had to be atleast six two and had a body of a navy dude. He looked more like a gym teacher who looked up girls short shorts than an art major.

"Hello!" He bellowed to the class. "This is the class that will change your lives."

Oh please…


	3. Chapter 3

**Been a while but for my defense my teachers are evil to the nineth degree**

School is a bust. Everything about it should be illegal. Undressing in front of other girls for a stupid sense of physical activity. Pre tests in the first three days that make headache heaven. I have a What I Did For Summer Vacation essay due for English class by the end of the week. Hmm… let's see. I twisted my ankle jumping off the community pools diving board. I beat not only my little brother but my dad at a few video games. Oh, and this invisible hottie has been haunting my dreams and making me uncomfortable in the dark. For someone reason I don't think Mrs. Gonzalez would appreciate that.

I can sit across my little brother all night and ponder like this. I eat my food melancholy and he follows suit. Our parents are used to our sulks of school work. It lasts for two weeks until we decide To Hell With It. We have to do this so we better do it with a smile. I'm not exactly there yet. After dinner, which was the delicious mashed potatoes, Kraft mac-n-cheese, cheesy potatoes and a salad made by the almighty father.

"Hey Eddie," my dad said to me sweetly as he laid his hands on my shoulder and kissed my cheek. "Hows the School Gloom going?"

"Is that what you two call it?" I smile back at him as I gather all of the plates to be ready for their shower. The thing that sets me a part from all of my peers, besides the whole nightmares come true and all that crap, is that I actually get along with my parents. Not all the time but still, they are the two greatest people I know. They still love eachother more than anything in the world and never stop… _listening_.

"Your mother came up with it, you get your creativity from her, you know," he kisses my head as his hands are stern on my shoulders. "I want you to talk to her, she's worried about you."

"About me or me being in _highschool_?"

"You," and he kissed my head again as he took the plates to wash. I knew if my dad was going to wash the dishes then my mom was probably up in her room. Getting ready to go to bed, or getting ready for her husband. Who knows, maybe she was getting ready to speak to her daughter. I went up to her room and knocked lightly on the door for her to hear.

"Come in," she called out in her motherly voice. Everytime I heard her speak like that, like she was older than just a mere thirty six years. Pushing the door open it revealed what might be a mother or what might be someone who just stepped out of a modeling magazine. Her hair was up on top of her head and unbrushed and tangled. She was in a plain black t shirt and pants that had half moons, stars and clouds imprinted on it.

"Hey mom," I smiled at her. It was hard to look at her as a mother and not a best friend. Or a sister. Heck, she might as well be my reflection. Then my dad can be my reflection also.

"Hey," her smile brightened as she saw me. Instictively I jumped on her bed to join her. Her smile brightened even wider. Her smile had to take five or so years off her age. "So, guess what?"

"What?"

"I have a date with your father and Amber and her _fiance_."

"Fiance? Rueben popped the question?"

"And she said yes," wow, there is no word for how I feel right now. Shock, despair, gratitude, and relief all at the same time. Shock because after Amber and PJ divorced like ten years ago, she never really has committed to just one person for more than, hmm.. she's been dating Reuben for what, twenty one months?

"When is the wedding?"

"No clue."

"Where are they going on their honeymoon?"

"No clue."

"How does Joan feel about this?" Mom raises an eyebrow. "No clue," and we start to laugh. We talk about pretty much anything and everything for a while which leads to me telling her about my dreams. Telling her about them she starts suggesting spells to do and for the ones I don't know about she explains them to me. See why I am on my parents side? I decide on lighting the blue candle for nightmares. Only my dreams are far more than nightmaric and more… errotic. Though I would never confess that to my mother – no matter how cool she is.

So tonight I take my long and thick blue candle and carve into it Who Is The Voice? And I turn it clockwise and then on the other side I carve Where Are The Cries Coming From? Of course it takes me a while to figure out these questions. Going through the five W's and one H'. I don't know if it is as creative when my mom did it or as inspirational when dad does it. All I know is that right now it seems right to ask.

Again I went to bed, dreading my nightmares but wishing for the dream scene.

Waking up I gasped in horror. I dreamt again and it was horrible. The setting wasn't the same but it had the same feeling. The walking in darkness, not being able to know where I was. Except where I was this time it was beautiful. The sun light shone incredibilly and the grass was up to my waist. My hands would hover over the top of the grass. I was in a long and flowing white night gown and there werent screams but actual cries. I could hear the sobs of someone far away and I tried to reach him but got distracted again.

A gust of wind came from behind me and whipped me around to face someone. I couldn't make out its actual features, it was like a shadow in the sun light. Thin white clouds that were flowing with the wind and of course, only in a dream would win speak.

"Eden, come," he spoke out of the wind. An arm was formed and reached out to me. "Eden," he speak gently again and I moved slowly closer. Another round of sobs, louder now. My body told me to go run to this person but I wanted to get to this person right in front of me. I raised my hand and it touched the wind gently, as the white clouds covered my hand in its grace and light. Then that gentleness was gone and the clouds went away and formed a hand. The hand dragged me down and pulled me into the ground.

Then I woke up.

Gasping for air as my eyes wake. My hand goes to my throat because I swear I cant breathe. I roll onto my back as my hand clutches around my throat as I struggle for air. Then I roll onto my side and fall on my ass. The sheets and duvet cover wrapped around me go with me.

"Oww, my butt…" I moan. I lay there for a while, just not getting ready for school or anything. It's Monday, second week. The glum still going on.

I sigh and shake my head as I listen to my tables conversation today. We got our seats and I am at the end next to Kylie, a tall blonde who has the thickest lips and biggest chest I have ever seen and her friend is a few inches shorter with a big ass head of blonde curls. The world is definitely shitting with me to put me in this situation. I so badly want to just get high, to escape for a while. To not have to listen to their stupid gossip and concerns. Almost on command, the bell rings and I almost fly out of there by how fast I run. I don't think I've ever been more enthusiastic about going to English before.

And I hate English. For one Mrs. Gonzalez hates my very being in her class. So I don't always turn in my homework or get A's on my tests. I suck at tests. I suck at homework. I suck at giving answers. Questions – the akeles heel of our modern day witch Eden Maura LeBlanc. Whoop – de – do.

"Oh, sorry!" I apologize as I slam full force into someone. Knocking all of my books down in the process. Crap. I'm in a god damn freaking skirt today. And its not exactly long enough to bend down in and not have my big ass shown. Crap. Still I kneel down and grab all of my stuff while the person I body slammed helps.

"Its okay, I should of known better than to stand in the way of anybody on my first day. Not exactly good karma," I hear him mutter. I look up and see him. He's cute. Not insanely drop dead gorgeous cute but cute as in he has nice emerald eyes and full lips and a long nose… Okay, damn adorable is pretty much it. I brush a piece of hair from in front of my face and stand up, my books safely tucked under my arms and speak.

"Uh, dont worry about it, first days suck for the average new nineth grader," and for the average wiccan nineth grader also.

"Thanks, I guess," he says uncertainly. His voice… its so, so _familiar_. I swear I've heard him somewhere before. It's almost like how two people have the same voices but different bodies. This felt stronger. Much stronger. I knew him, no way could I not when his voice triggered so much in my body and brain.

"What's your name?" I asked to be polite and maybe put some recognition on my tongue.

"Wyatt Rathbone." He tells me with a longer than needed pause before his last name. Havent heard the name though tha last name sounds cool, Rathbone. Not something you hear everyday. Original. "This is the part where you say your name," he suggests.

"Oh!" I say as I snap back from my daze. "Eden, and I would give you my hand if I didn't have weapons on my arm." He laughs at my lame joke and then the bell rings. Crap. Mrs. Gonzalez yells at us for not being in our seats but since it is Wyatt's first day his gets dismissed. Crap. Wyatt is ordered by that bitch teacher to sit next to this one girl who plays every sport and is on crutches because of it and this other cute emo guy. The emo guy is your basic emo dude, tight pants, black nail polish, a hoodie and one black arm warmer on his left arm that he never takes off.

I take notes when Mrs. Gonzalez gives me the evil eye and answer her questions wrong when she calls my name even though I am staring at the new kid. Who, by the way, is either a really hard worker or really into married women. Okay, Mrs. Gonzalez is hot in the male minds, this I know by common sense and because I am not _blind_. But eww factor one is that she is our teacher which makes her evil and eww factor two is that she is married. The third eww factor is that she is much older. Like twenty years or so, and yes my parents are probably the same age or older.

No, younger. Definitely.

And finally after this tortorous hour the bell rings. Yay! I silently cheer as I pack up and run out to meet Wyatt.

"So whats the schedule for this great day, my majesty?" I ask him in my best royale british voice. He smiles sweetly and pulls it out of his front pocket.

"Next is Spanish with Mr. Young, then Bowens Alegebra, Study Hall, History, Lunch, P.E., you, my queen?"

"Uh, um, History, same, same, lunch, bio, and same. Did you…_ plan _this because if so that is kind of stalker ish." I tease and he laughs again. Nice laugh. I should probably come up with some more jokes for that laugh.

"Okay, well see you later," he says as he enters his Spanish class room. Crap. I'm going to be late for History which means death by monotone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, been a while and all that but when you have a biology test every wednesday and world geo teachers on your throat, you wont be writing so frequently either**

Study hall is boring. Students sleep through it but I wouldn't dare because who wants to wake up screaming, choking or with every bone in their body numb. Yes those have happened to me. In school. Hell, its nothing compared with what my parents go through… yet. I've had one encounter before and it was with Joan when I was five. I saved her from being drowned by her mothers idiot boyfriend. Moms, the worlds power to keep the earth balanced. Or was it girls or who knows it could be really cute guys with a potiental to break your heart.

I lay my head on my arm just to rest for a while. I'm just glad I'm not in private school like Andrea, Joan's older sister. She's a sophmore – seventeen months older than her fourteen year old sister – and got a scholarship to this fancy schmancy private school because of her glory when it comes to all things basketball. Thank the Lord I am anti-athletic.

"Are you okay?" I heard someone act concerned. I groaned to tell them yes, I Am Fine And Do Not Want To Be Disturbed For A Really Cute Guy Has Made Me Confused. I hear a chair pulling out and in as someone sits in it. Did they not read my groan? "Do you want the nurse or something?" I look up with my bangs fallen in my face. Oh Crap. Adrian Manu. He is in my P.E. class and the biggest athlete I have ever seen. He takes sports _too _seriously. That and he is a stick, like five ten and has barely a few inches of skin on him. Not only that but he is this weird cross of Indian and Mexican.

"I'm fine," I told him coldy. I so do not want to talk to him now. I accidently hit him in the head yesterday with the baseball bat. He was that dude who catches the balls I don't hit. He is one of those guys who are a balanced mix of obnoxious, perverted and nice all in one. Although he can be a bastard at times.

"I'm not," he teased as he angled his chair toward me. "Look, you met Wyatt today, didn't you?"

"Uh, yeah, I did…" I answered uncertainly.

"Oh, okay, well, see, he kind of…" he looks away for a second and then looks back at me. "Has a crush on you," what, are we still in junior high?

"Go back to your table Adrian," I glared at him as I said it so coldly.

"Whatever you say," he sang as he drummed my table with his hands. The teacher yelled at him which made me smile . I cant help loving to see losers getting in trouble. It is too addicting.

After class I make my way out of the room only to be intruded. Cole Garner found me as I walked out. Adrian's best friend. Cole and I went to junior high together but I doubt he knows I am alive. The thing is I actually had a crush on him before. His curly blonde hair and his skater good looks. He is hot and totally scrumcious and I would gladly get on my knees for him.

"Eden, good to see you," he smiled. He has one of those weakening the knees smile.

"Er, good to see you too Cole," I try to smile but I am sure I look retarded trying so I stop. "You got a crush on me or something?" I joke.

"No but Rathbone does," he says weirdly.

"Rathbone?" I act dumbly.

"Wyatt? That cool guy who you charmed earlier this day…"

"I charm a lot of guys," I batter my eyelashes. "Get used to it," and I walked away. Apparently high school isnt so different than junior high.

"Why were so late for history?" Joan bugged me. Joan was one of my best friends and my moms best friends second daughter. Amber is her mother and Joan looks so much like her it is scary. All of her mothers super model / cute as a bug features in this five foot two manaic. Her hair isdarker than Amber's red though. Kathleen was sitting next to her picking with her food with out conversation. We dismissed it. Kathleen was shy sometimes. It was just the way she was.

"Long story," I so do not want to explain right now. Sure, Joan knew about my secret premonitions and all the Wicca stuff because her mom was a practioner herself but Kath didn't. And I don't want her to know. She is my friend and I don't want to scare her off _too _soon. I looked up into Joan's deep eyes and they told me something not everyone could see. _The dreams?_ Her eyes sent to mine. I tried to answer yes but who knows what the other one sees? I take a bite of my peanut butter and jelly sandwich and then look up just in time.

Oh great, this is when Joan leaves us to go hang out with her sophmore year boyfriend. His name is Aidan and I havent exactly kept it a secret that she could do better. He hates my guts and I hate his. Joan knew it she just didn't think about it that hard. Joan was good at that. Another thing she inherited from her mother.

"The tiger is loose," I muttered under my breath.

Dinner is boring. Amber is here and so is her _fiance_ Rueben is here along with her two daughters Andrea and Joan. Amber still looks like she did when she was in high school except with laugh lines. I guess you could say that about my mom too but she looks and acts like a mom when Amber dresses like a model and acts like a teenager. Her red hair is in permanent curls for the time being and she has a pair of dangling earings on that you cant stop looking at because they don't even match. She is dressed in a cheetah imprinted vest over a low v-neck black long sleeve shirt. Not only that but she is in this gold leather mini skirt.

Amber is famous for her taste in clothes. Or would that be infamous? I don't know. All I know is that if their hands don't unlock from each others then I am going to puke. And so is Joan. Her eyes cant stop burning at that ring of hers. Amber, Rueben and my parents all chat and joke about stuff. Andrea pitches in sometimes to be nice and polite so that her new step father doesn't believe that she is the bitch she really is.

When Amber leans over to Rueben to lick off some pasta sauce on the corner of his lip. With visible tongue and before I say I Have To Go To The Bathroom, Joan does. I swallow once and try to stop this insanity.

"So Rueben, where do you plan for the honey moon? Your apartment?" I insulted him.

"No, we're going to Paris Eden, don't you remember? Your mom asked the same question," and I heard him mutter Same Wording under his breath. I looked over to my mom and smiled and she smiled too. Then my father squeezed the hand he was holding onto : my mothers. See when they hold hands and kiss its cute and disgusting at the same time. They do it in a parental way when Amber does it like a teenager in lust. Though she would just think of that as a compliment. She is so afraid of growing old but she has two teenage girls.

Don't get me wrong, I love Amber. She is like a second mother to me. A more wacky and off hook fashionable mother. No matter how she acts or looks she is always there for you when you need her and is actually responsible eighty five percent of the time. But sometimes you have to look at it from Joan's point of view. And to her it sucks to have to call someone "dad" when he isnt. I follow Joan out of the dining room after dropping my fork on my plate. Of course Joan is in _my _room on _my _bed.

"Hey you," I say to her as I close the door behind me. "Hows it going?" I ask sweetly.

"Horribly. Did you not see them down stairs, they are acting like _they _are fourteen years old. Gah," she mocks a gagging voice. I smile and she continues on, "it sucks. Sometimes I wish I was apart of your family."

"Oh, so you wish to be a witch?"

"No, I just wish I could be able to have two parents who love each other as much as they love me. Stacey and Jacob have something special. A bond that cant be broken. My mom… she'll have Rueben for a few years at max and then he'll dump her when he gets bored. Sucks may be an understatement."

What to say?

"Yeah," is the lamest thing I can pull out of my head. Instead of humiliating myself further and having a more awkward moment – instead of this degree of awkward – I put my arms around her and she leans onto my lap as I stroke her hair as she cries. I try to mutter some soothing words here and there but mainly I am just quiet.

Because I don't know this degree of sucks. Mine is more of a life or death degree.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, I ordered a book about all this wicca that I have no clue about so soon it will make sense**

I take a deep breath and prepare for a new round of battle with my mother ship. I take my razor and carve into the amber brown candle. Brown for confusion. Ha, not really it is for balance. Right now I could use that. To balance my life and my premonitions at the same time. It might seem cool to some people, all this witchy stuff but it's never cool when you see people die.

That's what I saw last night. It wasn't the same dream. A whole new definition of scary stories to my night life. It starts out oddly enough. I'm at school and the hallways are dead – no sound and no people. Nothing at all to provide the sense of an institution. I'm clutching a hall pass in my hand and my head is as blank as what laid ahead of me. Then a scream was heard behind me. My head turns as a reflexive reaction and then I hear the musical voice after such a long time.

"Come here Eden," Lilly sang to me in her high voice. "Come and see," and I followed her. Into a class room where I go into everyday. English. On the black board was something more sickening than the movie May.

_**To those who don't care, to those who can't see,  
Never Give up always thrive to be free.**_

What sick person could think those words?

"Eden, look," Lilly sang again. I looked to her with my stringy hair in front of my eyes. Lilly stood there, her back to me. Her golden hair glowing in the dark blue – black lighting. Above her stood the most horrifying image. A teenage girl hanging from a noose. Her head hanging down and black hair covering up her dead white skin. She was like a doll someone had just hung up from the fan for pleasure. What I noticed first was the arm warmer on her left wrist. Black with two sterling chains connected on the fabric. On her right hand though, was a bullet bracelet.

Kathleen.

That was when I screamed. And I would back into the wall, against the black board and as I leaned on it something came out. I don't know if it was human or fantasy but it surely was horrifying. Hands would come out of the blood red lettering and grab me and pull me under.

So tonight I am not being selfish and doing a balancing spell for myself. This one is for Kathleen. On one side I carve Kathleen and after turning it counter clock wise I carve another word into it. Life and then again I turn and twist. Death I carve.

Let's hope three isnt too much for one candle. I light the candle with the lighter I stole from Kyle when he was playing with it in June. That idiot.

"From high to below," I mutter. There is no possible way I could keep my voice strong when doing a spell for Kathleen. Kathleen is so fragile and sweet. She doesn't deserve the crappy life she has now. A mother who gets drunk on her worst days and laid on a good one. A father who doesn't pay child support / almonony. "Blessed be," that is how it is going to be from now on. Blessed.

Is it possible for one to be completely corrupted? I think that is what is going on with Kath. During lunch she doesn't speak at all. I try to coax her into talking about the latest episode of Sunset Years, this television series based off a book series called Blue Bloods. She is absolutely in love with them. I ask her about joining me, Joan and Andrea this weekend for a midnight movie but she grunts and continues on staring at her food.

I would tell her mother about this because I am worried as hell but her mother doesn't really know anything. Her mother had a one night stand fifeteen years ago and then there was Kath. She doesn't even look my way all period. Wyatt comes and sits with us and so does his friends and she just hides under her bangs. After lunch I go to the library in Study Hall and she is there in her Biology class. I take a seat next to her and angle my chair so it is facing her.

"What's up love?" I ask.

"Nothing much," she said in her usual voice. Ah, she can still speak. Who knew?

"Seems like something is up, come on, tell me. I am dying to know," and with my words spoken outloud she flinches. "What are you working on? That crap. Yeah, that can be pretty boring."

"Uh, yeah, I have to go… print something out." And so she gets up and walks across the library. I take her seat on her computer. I'll do a friend a favor and finish her homework for her. I click out of the pop up and notice a website that isnt . ? In the middle of a page is a poem that is titled Death Not Being The Way.

**Death Not Being The Way**

_by Angell_

I held the knife so close to my heart.  
Like a foolish child I sat and I cried,  
Didn't realize what I had done, what I had tried.  
Tears mixed with blood, falling slowly to the ground.  
Covered in blood, pulled myself up, in tears scribed:

"To those who don't care, to those who can't see,  
Never Give up always thrive to be free."  
Didn't know how many people would later cry.  
"Tried to be free, yet I see this isn't the way."

Friend at the door, ran as fast as she could.  
Too weak to say I'm sorry, otherwise I would.  
In tears, looked at the blue sad day.  
When you come and see this pool of blood and me,  
This isn't the way my life was meant to be.

How sick is this Angell person? I shake my head as I think about how Kathleen – Kathleen the sweetest and the smartest girl I know could get wrapped up in all this _emo _stuff. Then my mind reads the one line again. To those who don't care, to those who cant see, never give up alwayss thrive to be free. I've read that before… but where? Then my head goes blank like a white slate for a flash and then the darkest black takes over my eye sight. I stand up and at the same time the dark blue – black is clouding my vision I can still see some outlines of the library. God do I feel dizzy and I cant breathe all that well… I can hear myself panting as I walk out of the library and past the curious librarian. In the hallway I notice Lilly walking into the girls bathroom and follow her in there.

I stand behind her in front of the mirror. Her skin is deathly pale and her eyes are a little darker than I remember. Her lips are a surprising shade of white than the usual rosie pink they are. She takes out some lip stick and starts applying it to her lips.

"Hellow there Eden," she says after a second. "How are you?"

"What are you doing here?" I ask her – God am I dizzy. Everything seems to be out of place and in a million places at once. Its head throbbing. My hands fly to my temples and try to soothe the evilness out of my head.

"Headache?" Lilly asks in her wise voice. "I guess that would happen. After all, you have a lot on your plate. Boyfriend, family, powers, school… must suck being alive." She takes her lip stick and draws it on every inch around her mouth except her lips. "You got to pay attention Eden," she tells me.

"Pay attention to what?" I ask.

She cocks her head and says her in most serious voice, "death." Then she is gone and on the mirror are words written in her lip stick.

_**So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me **_

Then laughter surrounds me. Lilly's laughter. The way she would before when we were playing hide and seek when I was a kid. Then I hear someone scream off int eh distance and feel the compelling urge to go to that someone but am locked in place – staring at the words. Getting dizzier as the seconds move on before my head goes completely black…

"Is she going to be okay?" A worried voice spoke hurriedly close by. My eyes fluttered open slowly and I noticed my mom there in the room with me. In a room that looked a little scary to me. I rubbed my eyes lazily and sat up a little bit. A warm hand was put on my shoulder.

"Don't stress yourself out," someone said. I looked around to see Wyatt there. He was smiling. "I thought you were dead or something… you looked so pale." He shuddered at whatever memory he had and then I remembered… Lilly. Lilly's red lipstick and the blue – black lighting to creep it out farther and then… yeah, sorry, nothing after that.

"Finally, I thought you were dead," my mother teased. I darted my eyes at her. "You can go now Wyatt, I'll take Eden home now," she said sweetly.

"Okay, it was nice to meet you Mrs. LeBlanc." He said in his most gentlemen voice and left but didn't shut the door behind him until he looked to check on me. I waved for him to go and he shut the door silently.

"Could I have a second with my daughter?" Mom asked the nurse person and so the paid nurse left and Stacey took a seat next to me. "What happened?" And by speaking those two words everything that happened flowed out of my mouth. Telling her all about Lilly and Kathleen and the poem…

"I meant with Wyatt." She said simply.

"Oh," I dropped my head down and started to blush.

"God are you gudible," she laughed and my head jerked up and I punched her in the arm. Most moms would reprimand their daughters but she just laughs harder. This is why everyone loves Stacey LeBlanc. She drives me home and we listen to my favorite radio station which happens to be hers too. We like a lot of the same stuff, today and yesterday. She still has a lot of CDs of the bands she used to like when she was in college and stuff which was basically before her time too. We are more like best friends than mother and daughter all the time. When I am home I go up to my room and drop on my bed.

I turn onto my side and pull out another brown candle but replace it with a blue one. For nightmares. I lit it and carve reality and future because arent those everyones nightmares? Then I light the candle on my side and whisper so below, so above and then finally. Blessed be. Blessed be Kathleen. My eyes close over time and then I am caught up in the dream.

But not before a bang and a boom comes from downstairs. Okay, if Kyle is raiding the fridge again I am going to take those pots and hit him in the head with them. Another bang. God mom is going to kill that little brat. Of course Kyle isnt little, he is thirteen or twelve – something like that. Cant always remember when he is so quiet. Of course he is quiet when he isnt _hungry_.

"There better be a wicked good reason for this feeding frenzy Ky," I yelled out to him. I struggled down the steps because I got up too fast and got dizzy. Everything is going out of color and into a black lights. "Kyle?" I called out again. No response and the food frenzy stopped. Anway I kept on walking down and the dizziness never stopped. In the kitchen there was blood on the sink and a knife out in the open. I picked it up and touched the fresh blood with one of my fingers.

"Eden," I heard Lilly laugh. "Come on silly," and I turned to follow her in my living room where lilly petals were covering the floor. They lead to the basement door. Behind the door I heard the sweetest sound. Classical piano music that had the sweetest symphony to it. Besides that there was a scream right behind me. Not caring about the pain but just the sweetness I pushed the door open and walked down into our basement with the darkness enfolded around me. There was nothing there. No couches, not the bar that my parents taught me how to make a virgin bloody mary. Nothing but a huge – probably why the call it "grand – piano in the middle of the room.

The person playing it was Wyatt. He was so intent and… small compared to the huge piano. Suddenly his five foot seven cuteness didn't matter at all compared to the magic he was composing.

"You're the one who is beautiful," he told me.

"No I'm not," I answered on autopilot.

"You are to me," he dangled his head to look at me. Then I looked and I wasn't in my cream baby doll shirt and jeans but in a long soft pink silky night gown. My hair was curled around my face in the exact way I like it. "Come and play," he lifted one hand from the piano and took mine and placed it on the keys. When he did he squeezed it hard and I looked up into his soft eyes as the magic continued to play. I looked down to my hand noticed that there was a folded paper in it. Did he put it there?

I opened the note and read the bolded red letters. It looked like it was written in eyeliner or crayon.

_**So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me **_


	6. Chapter 6

If only Lilly could help me during history class. Why oh why did I get my mother's brains when it comes to school? Sure it is fun to cast the spells but when you can't push the head cheerleader off the pyramid with a few chanted words – it's good for nothing. I doze off and on in history class and fail the pop quiz at the end of the period. Ms. Breslin shakes her head and has an affair with her red pen when grading my paper.

Not only do I have to swallow that hit to my pride but after history I have algebra. Why does God torture us like this? Why oh why. During algebra class I zone off for good as Hannah Willburg answers another question correct… again. Resting my head on my arms I close my eyes gently…

"Just let her be," I heard someone say above me. "Let her die in peace." Looking up in my groggy state I noticed two girls who are in my lunch period. They are always laughing when Kath walks passed or when she flusters around Ivan Holden. One has a name like Alyssa or Alicia or some A type name. She looks as bitchy as she actually is. White blonde hair that doesn't curl naturally and a tan that is so fake you can't help but mock it. In front of her is the small five foot Mexican of a twin. Her black hair is naturally curly and down to her waist – and is ugly as hell. I call her Elf and the other one Snobbett McBitchy.

"Ah, what a shame. The janitors are going to have to clean all of that up," Elf spoke as she clicked her pen. I looked past them to someone in my same position. Her head lying on her arm and hair flowing over in her face. Except that something felt odd. You could see the pupils of her eyes wide open. I stood up and walked over to her. Pushing her hair away from her face as curiosity boiled in my blood. Her hair was like silk and felt like water but was as dark as the clouds surrounding the Boston moon. Pushing it on top of her head took my breath away.

It was Kath. And her skin was so pale… her eyes were wide open and… and… a rope was gagged in her mouth. The rope was just pushed through her lips and down her throat. It was tied around her neck. Her skin was so white and her lips an icy blue. I touched her hand and it felt like a stone. Jumping back I started to cry.

"You really shouldn't let it get to you," one of the bimbos said in her careless voice. "We don't," she added.

"Yeah, it's too bad. She could have saved herself from all the blood." And that was when I noticed that her head was bleeding. "It was so deep it couldn't even bleed and catch up to her." _So deep so deep so deep so deep_ my mind chanted on and on. Then the room started to shake. I started to believe the earth was opening up to swallow me whole and accept us all to Hell. _So deep it didn't even catch me_ my mind ranted on again.

"So deep, too deep," I muttered as the tears escaped from my eyes. "Too deep, too deep," the craziness continued to rant on. The shaking became more intent and hard. "Too deep," I screamed. Then I saw the large and broad arms of Mr. Bowen clasped around my shoulders. Gasping so loud that I could barely hear the pounding of my outrageous heartbeat. My hair stuck to my forehead with enough to sweat for three jocks.

"Eden, are you okay?" Mr. Bowen asked in his authorized voice. Nodding I pushed my bangs behind my ear and slung my book bag over my shoulder and got out of that place before anyone could take me seriously. The tears came down my cheeks in a stiff way but kept coming. I wouldn't stop walking. I can't stop walking. If I did then I would crash and my legs wouldn't hold me up anymore.

The tears wouldn't stop flowing and I was being pulled into the blue-black world. The world I went missing into another body or another soul went missing into my body. I was walking into a movie theater and Wyatt was there. He smiled and I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as I blushed. Wyatt's arms opened wide and hugged me close. So close I never wanted to part away.

Which is why I wasn't surprised later when he called my house.

"How did you get this number?" I asked him suspiciously and glad he called. Not just because I like him but because he is saving me from going insane by biology.

"I have my ways…"

"Hmm… I may have to watch out for you Rathbone." He laughed at my fake British voice impression.

"Yeah, yeah. Uh, the guys and I – well not just the guys. These two chicks Cole wants are going to be there and Adrian's girlfriend Hartley." Oh, Hartley Rush. Almost as serious when it comes to sports as Adrian. A complete jock – on the football team and track. Actually they are both on the football team. And Hartley is so much better than Adrian's scrawny little body. "Well, all of us are going to the movies. That new Adair Tishler movie."

"Sure, sounds… interesting." Doesn't it? One too many girls for just three guys.


	7. Chapter 7

I've been waiting all day to see Kath. To talk with her and see how she is doing. It's been a long time since we just… talked. Then before I can even see where she is at our table someone comes and grabs my arm. I jump out of reflex and notice the five foot elf in front of me. Her dark hair is completely straight and in two braids – on one side her bangs are pulled together in a bow barrette. Her skin is icy pale and her hair is a strikingly deep and bright red. I try to move around her but she moves also.

"Hello," she said in her musically high voice. "I'm Hayley," she smiles friendly enough. "Hayley Willis." She grabs my arm and leads me to a table. A table where a few other people are. Hartley Rush, the tall blonde with the full lips and pale skin. Her skin has a distinct glow to it unlike Hayley's. Beside her is a guy who isnt Adrian who is batting his long eyelashes and flirting with her. Then there is this really hot guy who looks all sad and emo across from them. Holding his hand is another five foot elf who shares his caramel skin tone.

"Everyone this is Eden," she told everyone as she motioned for me to sit next to her. Stealing a glance back to Kath I couldn't see her. Two teachers and a cop were in my way so I couldn't see what she was doing. Probably reading a book. I won't be missing anything…

"Eden?" Hayley asked to snap my attention back.

"Hmm?"

"This is Hartley; she's in our gym class."

"Wait – _you're_ in my gym class?"

"Yeah, eighth period. Mr. Hanson. Right?"

"Right," I agree. Staring down at my food I frown. Burnt mac and cheese with lettuce in it, a salad that has more water in it than my water bottle. The only edible thing to eat is the apple.

"Well, this is Hartley's second to first guy, Erich. Oh, and this is Isaac," her hand motions to the hot emo guy. His black bangs fall in front of his light green eyes. Breathe, breathe, breathe I remind myself. "And those two love birds are Alicia and Luis." I smile friendly enough and get another copy cat from Alicia and a cold, confused look from Luis. "This is Eden LeBlanc, she's dating Wyatt." His eyes become more oriented as he acknowledged the information.

"Uh, actually," I brushed my hair back with my hand, "we're not dating. We're not." I assured her. She didn't look too convinced. Looking down I took a bite out of my apple and planned on leaving as soon as I could with out too much attention.

Wyatt comes and joins us with his friends, Adrian and Cole. Adrian sits between Hartley and Erich and embarasses him with a few smart ass comments. Cole just sits next to Luis on my right while Wyatt wraps one arm around my waist and sits on my other side. Practically connected by the hip. Oh yeah, Hayley is definitely going to believe me now.

Hayley is my partner during P.E. when we do our fitness tests. She comes over to help me get ready for the movie. Letting me borrow these laced up high heel boots. That and lime yellow capris with those suspendor thingys attached to them with a thin gray top with the same shade of yellow hearts. Walking down the stairs my dad whistles as he notices us. Making me blush and making Hayley whistle back. I dart my eyes at her. Her bright red hair in two tight French braids. She is in a black and red rib tank and brown leopard skinny pants.

She's like my very own Amber.

Dad takes us to the movies and Hayley preoccupies much of his time. Yeah, my parents are young. They had me when they were just nineteen and got married a year after I was born. And yes, some girls who don't see how madly in love my parents are do compliment my dads looks – and I still find it _very _creepy. Arriving at the movies Wyatt is already there waiting with Cole and Adrian. Hartley's arms are already around Adrian's neck and she's hanging onto him as if he is a life support – only with a mellow and tired look on her face.

"We've been waiting for, like, ever!" She complains as she sees us and darts her eyes at me and Hayley.

"Sorry, we had to get pretty, unlike someone I know!" Hayley pokes Hartley's arm and she growls in return. The thing is Hartley does look _really _pretty. Her full lips red from what looks like an entire bottle of lipstick. Her brown eyes are shaded with dark eyeliner and brown eye shadow. She looks absolutely model like. She doesn't even need high heels…

"Well someone here looks gorgeous," Wyatt compliments me as he walks toward me. He holds my hand without question and kisses me on the lips. He tries to slide his tongue in but I pull back before he can. Yeah, that didn't make him look too good with his friends. "Come on," he says warmly as he guides me into the theater. His arm around my waist like before.

This should make me happy right? Well, what if its all just a little too… strange. I don't know if its my wiccan powers telling me something is off tonight or if I am just nervous that an actual guy who I have no relation to is so close to me. I'm going with the nervous teenage girl part. Wyatt leans down to my ear to whisper something silly and romantic like Adrian did to make Hartley smile a few seconds ago but I pull away too quickly as I notice a blur of a person here.

She's in a pink miniskirt and a blue cloud button tank top.

The same thing Lilly wore the day she died.

"Lilly?" I gasped out loud.

"What?" Hayley asks as she peers over at me.

"Oh, uh, nothing," I tell her. "Just… seeing things." Yeah, dead people. Then again she is there before me. Sitting on the counter before the cashier. The blood on the back of her blonde head and her pink lips mouthing words over and over again.

"So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me," she sang. "So deep you can't find a way out. So deep your eyes are burning. So deep that no one will help. So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch her." And she disappeared with a giggle. I take out my cell phone impulsively and dial Kath's number but Wyatt takes my phone away from my ear.

"No phones in the movie theater, Miss. No phones allowed. Only lemonades, twizzlers and lots of teenage PDA." He stuffs my phone into his pocket and takes my hand again.

Man, I wish I listened to Amber when she was teaching me how to pickpocket.

The movie is an action packed horror with lots of guts and blood flying around. Adair Tishler isnt even in it half the time. Everyone is just trying to protect her so she is contained for more than half of the movie. My head rests on Wyatt's arm and I get the feeling he likes it a little too much so I pull back and lean on the seat.

After the movie my dad comes to pick me up. Not Hayley. Hayley has a ride with Cole and his new girlfriend. The other one blew him off but I don't think he cares. His new girlfriend is like five foot and five inches and has black hair with bright blue highlights in them. She is dressed in this halter top and layering tank top that should not be meshed together and washed out skinny jeans.

Her name is Wendy.

Wyatt kisses me again before I leave and I don't think there is anyway my dad _didn't_ notice it. Pulling away I ask him.

"My cell phone?"

"Oh yeah…" he fishes it out of his pocket and hands it over with another light kiss. "Just don't forget to tell him that I'm a better kisser." I don't figure out what he means until I'm getting undressed for bed later that night.

The next day I sit with them and Joan comes over and sits with us a little and then come back with her boyfriend. Kath doesn't show up to lunch so I skip my biology class and go to her study hall. She isnt there either. Heading out of the school I run into Hayley and some people I don't know. This medium height asian dude who they call Moey and another Spanish girl who isnt as much of an elf as Alicia was. And much prettier. Besides her is another girl whose skin is just as porcelian as Hayley's and her hair is as dark.

"Eden!" She exclaims in excitement.

"Hayley…" I so don't want to deal with her right now. Hayley has a tenancity to talk… a lot and so fast that I can barely understand her.

"Is everything okay?"

"No, I-I have to go. My friend – she –"

"There's a bus stop not too far from here, I'll take you," Hayley says with the most sincerity I have ever seen. Nodding I take a hold of her arm and halfway there my vision becomes a little unstable. First everything goes black and then a lighter shade with blue in it. Opening my eyes again I see something before me… water? Something wet. It's depressing and… deep. As if I am under something. In a basement I think.

"Stop!" I yell. Not just at Hayley but at Kath as well. "She's at the school, she has to be," and I start to run as my vision comes back. I don't know what to do or where to go but I know someone who does. Someone who has a very easy class to skip. P.E.

And Joan is just coming out of the locker rooms as I find her.

"He-ey girly! Want a starbucks because I could so use some juice-"

"Joan, shut the hell up already," I snapped. My head was spinning as half of it was with Kathleen right now. "We need to help Kath, she's somewhere – in the basement of her house or something?"

"She lives in an apartment, her basement is a garage full of cars."

"Well then why don't you help me!"

"O-okay, I will. Okay, where else would Kathleen go? She doesn't get out much so it wont be _that_ hard."

"There's water there and – and desks, all huddled up in a corner."

"Oh, well that is the school basement. Parties are held there all the time and a pipe burst this one time and it turned into this wet t-shirt party!" I grabbed Joans ecstatic hands and held them by her sides.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up." I told her coldly. "Just take me there already," and she did with a smile on her face. Probably thinking about that wet t-shirt party that she didn't take me to. I'll think about how she is going to pay later…

"Eden, come and play…" I heard Lilly sing as she ran in front of me to the lower gym. I walk after her in my magickal stance.

"Eden? Where are you going? Eden!" Joan yells at me from behind. Still walking I go through the doors and keep walking to the other side. On the doorknob there is a chain linking it shut. "What are you doing?" Joan yells at me as she runs up to me. "I thought you said we had to help Kath."

"I did," and I look up to Lilly beside me. She nods and I start tugging at the chains. Working at my hardest force to pry them open.

"Eden!" Joan exclaimed. "Ugh, what are you doing?" Hardly listening to her I try harder. I hear Joan shuffling her feet and then trying to hold my arm off and then resovles to shoving the crowbar into my hand. Angling it the right way I break the chain. "Whoa," is all she says. The room is dark and in a deeper area of the rest of the school. It's the old pool that was cut off years ago because someone drowned in the deep end when the P.E. teacher wouldn't listen to the fact she couldn't swim. It only stays fill because the swim team needed some place to practice while the other pool is remodeling.

"Holy shit," Joan whispers behind me. She slaps me on the back of my head and I yelp. Then I focus my attention forward. There in the water is Kathleen, sinking to the bottom of the pool. Without thinking I run to the edge and slip off my shoes in automode before diving in. The water is bitter cold and pierces my skin with electricity. Kathleen lays lifeless as the water moves her deeper and deeper. Swimming the hardest I can I reach for her and grab her jelly like arms and push her up. She's heavy but completely still. Joan has to jump in to help me get her out. We sit her down on the side of the pool.

"Oh hell, she's bleeding Eden, I'm going to get the nurse." Still numb I hold her hand as Joan runs out of there. Looking up I see Lilly before me.

"Why are you still here? Just leave already, I don't need her to die. She cant die. I promised her, I promised her that no one would die because of me again," Crying I look up to her sympathetic eyes. "Don't take her," I whisper weakly.

Then I look back down and hold her sweet head in my lap. She is bleeding. Right where I saw it in my dreams… Oh God, please don't let her die. I wont live with myself if she dies too.

"Don't go, please don't go," I whisper as the tears escape from my eyes. I bury my face in her hair and stay there, sobbing until the doctors come. They pry me apart after a while of fighting on it and take her on a stretcher. Trying to follow, I do, someone stops me. I don't know who but someone. Looking down at my hand I read a piece of paper that I took from Kathleen's hand a moment ago.

_So deep you wont catch me, not enough blood to disgust, the pain will dwell and numb, this life ends as fast as it came. Always and forever at the end, Kathleen M. Weatherly._

And magically writing, in the same hand writing begins at the bottom.

_Goodbye_

Crying I fold the paper in half and over again and again until it is just a piece of crumpled paper and throw it into the water.


	8. Chapter 8

Joan ruffles the bag of Doritos as if it is a good luck charm. Dunkin Doughnuts are opened and a fan is behind it making the room smell like a chocolately heaven. Or Willy Wonka's home. We have three muskateers up the galore, Bare Essential make up kits, a radio station that never plays the same thing twice and enough twizzlers to last until New Years.

"It's a proven fact," Joan tries to convince me.

"Nuh-uh," I replied.

"Yes, junk food cleanses the mind. It awakens it."

"No freaking way," I told her. "It cant be true. Its impossible."

"Hmmm…" Kathleen moaned as her eyes fluttered.

"Whoa," I admitted guiltily. "It worked."

"Told you," Joan mocked.

"Hmm-mmm," Joan moaned again as her eyelids started to open slowly. Finally after a while of silence and chewing they opened and we stared ino her big, wide opened brown eyes. Adjusting to the bright lights of the hospital room her eyes settle on us. They get really wide – like a bunny in the capture of a snake.

"Morning honey," I smile as I rip a bite off my three muskateers. "Hows your head?" I ask sweetly.

"Wha-H-Eh?"

"Oh, well you tried to kill yourself by jumping off a diving board because you cant swim and hit your head falling off, pretty hard I might add. A very nice mark. Ho-ot." I love it how Joan pronounces hot like is two syllables.

"So I'm alive," Kath said somberly.

"And going to stay that way," I tell her. "If you ever scare me like that again I'll force you to listen to non stop country music." Kath actually smiles at this. I lean down and kiss her cheek. "I love you, witch."

"What?" She asks in her alarmed voice.

"I know now, you're a witch, just like me. You had visions of someone – I don't know who – dying and took it a little _too far_." I put my fingers about an inch apart. "Just a little bit though."

"So… I wasn't going crazy?" Kathleen asks in that super confused way that makes her look as cute as a kid.

"Depends on your definition," I joke. She smiles again and I handed her a three musketeers.

**If this completely sucked monkey balls, then tell me, you want me to right something else for Blue Is For Nightmares because now I know _much_ more about the Craft. **


End file.
